


Reflection

by diyu_em



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diyu_em/pseuds/diyu_em
Kudos: 1





	Reflection

**Reflection**

_"She who is named Deirdre is sorrowful. She looked at herself with gleaming eyes, full of sadness."_

────────────────────────────────────

There, where the girl lies, awakened by this strange feeling as she scanned the room.

 _Is this a dream?_ The girl asked to herself.

She took her time and continued to look around the room. It was a weird looking room. The walls were all white and in the middle of the room, there was a bed, a mirror, and one door. She had this urge to look at herself in the mirror, and she did. It was a big mirror, enough to see her whole body.

As she took glance at herself, she was looking at her reflection. It was like she had never seen herself before. She had this white dress that flowed down to her ankles, and it was a perfect fit as it framed her petite body. She also had brown eyes and hair, and bright pink lips. She touched the mirror, as if she was unable to believe that it was her own reflection.

Then, like a strong gush of wind, she felt this surge of happiness.

A happiness that could not compare to the loneliness she felt earlier as she woke up in this room, it was like it was her first time to be this happy. But along with the happiness she felt, she was suddenly confused.

 _Is this really me?_ She asked to herself. She thought as if she was looking at a different person.

After some time looking, being mesmerized and lost in her own reflection, she started hating it. She threw the mirror across the room. Like a movie played in front of her, she saw something. The room changed so suddenly that all she could do was shut her eyes closed.

As she opened her eyes, it slowly adjusted to her surroundings. She was now in some kind of endless field with lots of beautiful flowers here and there. It was a refreshing sight, as the sun shone down on the flowers. The field was clean and well treated, as if someone was taking care of it. Then she saw someone, someone very familiar to her but she can’t quite remember the exact name of the person she saw. It was a girl as well and it resembles her a lot, she thought to herself.

She looked at the girl and smiled bitterly.

The girl looked like she was the happiest person alive. The smile she wore was stunningly bright that she held her hands in front of her, like she was reaching for the girl, hoping if she could share the happiness the girl has. She was jealous of the girl that she wanted the girl’s smile. It was like that. It was a smile that could make any person swoon over her, or melt at the sight of her smile.

It was contagious.

She quickly followed the girl as she saw that the girl was a bit far from her already. She did her best to catch up, and she did. Now, in front of her was the girl. She can now clearly see the face of the girl. She was surprised at the sight of the girl. Her lips were smiling, brighter than ever and her eyes were gleaming, but was gleaming with sadness. She didn’t know how to react; she felt a mix of emotions.

The other thing she noticed was that she was wearing a uniform, and it had her name on it.

_Deirdre_.

It was a unique name for a girl she thought. But then as she read the name aloud, the girl started to fade away. As soon as it dawned to her that she was that girl and before she could do anything, her surroundings were changing again.

_Why did it come to this?_ She asked herself repeatedly.

By now she was back in the room with white walls. She was getting tired. She couldn’t catch on as to what was happening to her right now. As she saw her surroundings, besides the bed and the mirror, there was now a chair and a TV in the middle of the room.

The TV suddenly turned on, slightly making her jump in surprise. She sat on the chair in front of the TV and a video was played.

It showed her.

_She looked happy walking along the pavements and it seems she was going somewhere; she was going home. She was wearing the same smile as she saw at her reflection as she waved good bye to her friends. She got home safely, greeted her parents as she entered the house. But as what happened when she threw the mirror across the room, the smile on her face was gone, the reflection was gone. It happened suddenly. As if someone pushed the off button for her._

_She looked empty._

_The bright smile she always wore outside, was replaced with the loneliest expression you could imagine. She locked all the doors and closed the windows, and the curtains. She went to her room and lied down on her bed. She looked at a picture frame. It was a picture of her family. They looked like they got along with each other well and they were all smiling._

_As she opened her phone, she looked at the time, it was time for dinner. Her parents weren’t a good cook ever since, so she studied recipes and she was the one assigned to cook always, and now that she’s living alone, it was helpful for her._

_She changed her clothes and went to the kitchen to prepare their dinner, since her parents are coming to visit her. Happily singing, she placed down the food and she sat down and waited for her family._

_After some time, her family finally arrived._

_They had a great time, they caught up, told stories, and laughed. It was the best time she had after all these years she lived alone._

_As it was already night time, she cleaned up the table and got her extra room ready for her parents, while her sister will sleep beside her._

_She bid good night and was about to sleep, but then she held the family picture once again, as she contently looked at it. They all looked so happy that you would think it was a perfect family. However, the girl wasn’t as happy. Tears started flowing down her cheeks as she looked at the side of her bed. It was a cut-out from a newspaper._

_’All the passengers were killed from the plane crash last Tuesday, March 7, 2017.’_

_She closed her eyes and wiped her tears, as she hugged the figure beside her, pretending it was her sister._

The TV turned off and she was left there, shocked, upset, she didn’t know what to feel. She stared at the TV for a while.

She then remembered how her family were dead, on an attempt to visit her during the holidays for a change so she wouldn’t have to travel alone. But things didn’t go their way this time, and was killed by the plane crash. She remembered how she felt so lonely when she heard about the news.

The emptiness she felt came back, as she thought she forgot about what happened.

She couldn’t move on.

She remembered how she felt guilty and blamed herself for what happened to her parents. She stopped contacting her friends. She stopped contacting him, her only hope left.

The brightest smile she wore was gone. Her parents which she held onto were gone. The promise which made her keep going could not save her from the loneliness she was feeling.

She just sat there at the longest time, not knowing what to do. She just stared at the TV. She felt lost.

Suddenly, the door that was just there, suddenly opened. The bright light entered the room, and she let her eyes adjust to the brightness she was seeing once again.

Her family were standing by the doorway, smiling at her, like how she smiled before.

Witnessing this, she felt confused since they were already dead. But she didn’t care anymore. She missed them; she was waiting for them to return. She hugged them, and clung onto them like a lost kid, but now she was found. She smiled at her parents, closed the door and went with them.

“Good bye, … I hope you find happiness” were her last words.

_She didn’t want to be left alone anymore. So, she took her own life._

────────────────────────────────────

**Reflection**

_"She who is named Deirdre is sorrowful. She looked at herself with gleaming eyes, full of sadness."_

_END._


End file.
